Beast Boy and Raven
by guardian-diamond
Summary: [BBxRae Shipping] Six months after the Teen Titans defeated the Brotherhood of Evil they finally find some time to relax. However, as a result, Beast Boy and Raven are forced to face their emotions towards one another.
1. Slight Denial

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

** Well here it is, my first story to be submitted to fanfiction. Hope you all like it. I actually wrote this back in November.**

**Titled simply "Beast Boy and Raven" because I lack creative titles ... except for chapter titles, which you will see :)****  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1: Slight Denial**

Raven awoke to a clear sunny daybreak, she stretched and walked to see the sun finish rising. You could almost see a small smirk trying to escape her mouth. She turned away from the view and got ready for the day, putting on her boots then belt and finally her gloves.

She put her cloak on as she walked out of her room and decided to leave the hood off for now because of the summer weather. She walked into the kitchen to see Cyborg cooking up something meaty, she could tell by the smell and the sizzle. She turned and saw Starfire and Robin sharing breakfast, feeding each other, smiling, giggling. She actually thought it was cute, although she had to admit to herself she was somewhat jealous. She walked forward a few steps before she noticed something was out of place, an empty couch?

"Where's Beast Boy?" She asked, even though it was in her monotone voice the others heard a hint of shock, or maybe worry. Suddenly she felt a warm breathe on her ear as someone started to talk from an inch behind her.

"Aww were you worried about me?" Beast Boy asked from behind her, grinning from ear to ear, sounding as impressed as he could. After half a second he realized Raven might zap him with an energy pulse and quickly tried to change the subject.

"Heh heh… Uh, I was just enjoying the daybreak, it's really a great day outside." He said smiling, sweating a little.

She decided not to zap him with her powers yet.  
"… I didn't think anything could keep you from eating… Then again there's a lot of things that would keep Me from eating that Tofu bacon and eggs." She said insultingly until she came to the word 'Tofu' which she said with a sour note.

Cyborg interrupted before Beast Boy could fire back, "Alright! I got my special sausage bacon patty wrap covered in meat sauce cooking up! You want one Raven? How 'bout you BB?"

They both respond in unison "Eww, no thanks." This made Robin Starfire and Cyborg to look at them both for a moment. Raven, almost blushing for a second, looked away from everyone and walked toward the windowsill.

"I'm just not hungry is all." Which was a lie, the truth was that she could probably even stand to eat Beast Boy's tofu. She sat down by the windowsill and pulled a book from behind her cloak and started to read, then noticed Beast Boy looking at her and smiling in the corner of her eye. She still didn't look up from her book.

"Yeah, me neither," he said softly then turned his attention to Cyborg, shouting, "and you know I don't eat meat!!"

"Jeez took you long enough to remember." Cyborg responded quietly.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Beast Boy shouted and Raven thought.  
Cyborg went back to his cooking, "Oh nothing."  
"Yeah Beast Boy, 'nothing'." Robin added making Starfire giggle. They looked away from Beast Boy and went back to feeding each other. Beast Boy thought it was cute, but he had to admit to himself that he was a bit jealous.

He looked at Raven, reading her book, shining in the morning light. Even though she was wearing all that dark blue she still shined in his eyes. He didn't want to look away from her and started to blush when he felt something jump in his chest.

He stuttered out the words, "I'll uh… just grab some food later on." He turned and walked out of the kitchen. Raven finally looked up from her book at Beast Boy walking away, feeling surprised that for a second she didn't want the door to close. The others noticed her watching Beast Boy and stared at her for a minute grinning, she noticed them looking at her after the door closed.

"… What?" She said after a moment of silent smiles from the others.

" 'What?' " They all said together, Cyborg followed with a persuading "You _Know_ what Raven" Then lifting his brows twice.

Robin added in his calm voice, "We've all noticed the two of you looking at each other differently. Why don't you just..."

"No," She said quickly and a little quiet "It's nothing like that at all." She was afraid Beast Boy would hear them talking from the kitchen.

Starfire flew over to her and hovered above her, saying in her uplifted voice, "From my experiences with Robin, being the boy friend and girl friend is Most joyful! You Must do the same friend! You will be most happy and I'm sure Beast Boy would lo…"

"**NO! **" She interrupted, retaliating, standing up quickly covering herself in her dark energy and disappearing through the window, flying off somewhere she hadn't decided on yet.

"I hope that I did not upset her…" Starfire said with sadness.

Cyborg responded casually, "Nah, you didn't say anything harsh Star. Y'know Raven has some emotional problems, being a former herald of the apocalypse and all."

"I know, but is that not in the past?" She said sadly back.

Robin responded this time, calmly, "It is Star, but that doesn't mean it still doesn't effect her mind. Just leave them to themselves for now, they have to sort things out with each other before the rest of us."

"Yes but… If they do not do the sorting then will there not be a strangeness between them?" Starfire said in her sad but reluctant voice as she stared out the window at a disappearing Raven.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_Hope that was enjoyable. More soon:D  
_**


	2. Fear, Hope

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Teen Titans **

**Chapter 2, hope you like it :) **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2: Fear, Hope**

Raven landed on the beach across from the Titans Tower and stood there for a minute staring at it. She started thinking about Beast Boy again; she couldn't get him out of her head and was starting to get embarrassed at herself for it. She had been doing that lately, thinking about him as well as Robin and Starfire together. The thoughts usually came in one after the other and repeated in her head until she could finally shut it out.

She looked at the ground then closed her eyes, "What's wrong with me… I can't be in… Not with him. He's my friend and not to mention annoy…" She stopped before finishing the last word since she realized she actually liked the way he was for a long time now. She put her hood up with her powers and decided to walk along the beach to think for a little bit.

Meanwhile at the Tower:

Robin and Starfire finished up their meal and decided to train together in the outside training area. Cyborg was watching TV and still munching on his meat wraps. Beast Boy was in his room laying on his bed looking up at the bottom of the top bunk where there was a picture of all the Titans around the world tapped up, he was staring at Raven.

He sighed and closed his eyes, "What am I gonna do… The others probably know… She probably figured _It_ out too… Man, I don't even know if I…" He stopped talking for a minute, looking at Raven seemingly harder, and almost got mad at himself, "What am I saying, of course I know… Dude… This whole thing is so confusing…" He let out an aggravated sigh.

"Maybe I'm just tired, I did sorta get up earlier this morning than usual. I hope I don't have another dream like last night... Then again it wasn't all bad." He yawned and rolled over, falling asleep a few seconds later. The night before he had dreamed that he and Raven were together, sharing each other's meals out at a diner, flying to the Tower as a pterodactyl with her on his back, staying up all night talking alone on the couch. They almost kissed in the dream but he woke up before they did, smiling of course.

This time he only dreamed of Raven looking into his eyes. She wasn't smiling at first then she started to smirk, the smirk turned into a cheerful smile then finally she started to laugh happily. She leaned toward him with that laughter, he woke up smiling again. He decided to get up and look for her.

Back at the beach:

Raven stopped walking and sat down on a rock. Walking did absolutely nothing to calm her mind so she stared at the Tower again.

After a long pause, "… Maybe I should just tell him…" Suddenly her eyes glowed white and a flash of images went through her head; mostly her anger form, Trigon, Rorek, and Malchior then an image of Terra and Beast Boy. The rocks nearby were covered in her magic floating and cracking when the flashes stopped, she regained control of herself and put the rocks back down.

She stood up, "No… I shouldn't." She started walking towards the city, trying to ignore the thoughts of Beast Boy all the while.

"I guess I should get something to eat at least." She said reluctantly as her stomach grumbled. She decided to go to the Pizza place, she didn't want to go to the Tower to eat and risk running into Beast Boy at a time like this. She knew she'd get a rush of all sorts of emotions if she saw him and might lose control of her powers. She didn't want to hurt anyone, especially him.

Back at the Tower:

Beast Boy checked Raven's room, the kitchen, the couch that Cyborg was now taking a nap on, the roof, and finally the training course outside where he found Robin and Starfire sparing with each other, Starfire was going easy on Robin of course.

"Hey guys, have you seen Raven anywhere? I need to talk with her about something." He asked as calm as he could. Robin looked at him to answer and took a punch to the jaw from Starfire. She recoiled and gasped then went to his aid.

"Robin! I am sorry I did not see you put your arms down and I did not mean to use so much strength! Are you okay??" She said with much haste and worry.

Robin with a now swelling and sore jaw got to his feet with a hand from Starfire and spoke with surprising clarity, "I'm okay Star… I'll be fine," He stood up and with a smile, "Don't worry, I've taken worse hits."

Beast Boy put his arm behind his head, sweating a little, "Sorry Robin, I guess that was sorta my fault." He gave a quiet laugh and they stared blankly at each other for a second.

Starfire finally broke the silence, remembering what Beast Boy had asked, "Oh, if you wish to find Raven she flew off in the direction of the city." She said kindly.

"Flew off? Did something happen? Is she okay?" He responded quickly.

Robin was massaging his face, "Relax Beast Boy, I think she just wanted some time to herself to think…" He was going to say what she was probably thinking about but stopped and quickly changed the subject, "What did you want to talk with her about? Is it serious?"

"Well… _It_ sorta is… but it's kinda… Private." He said slowly, looking away, sounding a little confused and reluctant.

Another second of silent stares, Robin finally responded, "Do you wanna talk about _It_ with us? We can help."

"No, it's alright. I think it's one of those things I should do on my own… I think." Beast Boy figured that Robin had picked up on what he was going to do. He turned to look at the city.

Robin said with worry in his voice, "Just… Don't do anything stupid…" Beast Boy looked at him confused then Robin added with a small smirk, "… Like keeping _It_ to yourself."

Beast Boy smirked back and nodded in agreement, "I should go think on _It_ some more…" His stomach grumbled, "Ugh, maybe I should get something to eat first. You two wanna join me?" He said smiling.

Starfire put her hand on Robin's face, where it was swollen, and said with sadness, "We should not, aside that we have already eaten we should treat this before it becomes worse."

"You're right Star, it's getting a little more painful to talk now. Better grab some ice at least." Robin said with his hand over Starfire's hand on his face.

"Sorry again Robin," Beast Boy started to run to the edge of the Tower's island waving and saying with a little excitement now in his voice, "Hope you feel better! If Raven comes back---"

Robin knew what he was going to say, "We'll let her know." Robin and Starfire waved to Beast Boy as he neared the edge.

"Hmm… Maybe I'll get some tofu pizza, Yeah! Sounds great!" He said to himself with a smile as his stomach grumbled again. He transformed into an Eagle and flew towards the city for some pizza, forgetting that Robin said Raven was in the city. But what are the odds they would be in the same place?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** More soon. 3 more to go.  
**


	3. Accepting It

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Teen Titans****  
**

**Chapter 3, hope you are enjoying it so far. Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 3: Accepting _It_.

Beast Boy flew slowly, deciding to enjoy the wind and the view from the sky in his eagle form on his way to the Pizza place. The breeze calmed him and made him think a little clearer.

He thought to himself, _"Ahh, there's nothing like flying on a breezy summer day,"_ He took a deep breathe through his eagle nostrils, _"Alright, I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna…"_ He gulped, _"Try and talk to her about emotions."_ He paused a moment then laughed at how serious he sounded, _"Dude… I'm crazy aren't I?"_ His stomach grumbled a little more violently than before, _"Ugh, too bad relaxing can't help me forget how hungry I am…"_ He nose-dived toward the Pizza place as soon as he spotted it.

At the Pizza place:

Raven was standing in line figuring out what to order, her stomach was empty and she really didn't care what she ate at that point.

She talked quietly to herself, "Cheese… Pepperoni… Vegetarian… Tofu … … Beast Boy always gets tofu… Argh! I thought I finally got him out of my head. Of course this place just _had_ to add Tofu to the menu just because Beast Boy helped with the reconstruction after the last Dr. Light attack… But that was pretty cool of him to help them… …Damn it!" She cursed at herself for thinking of him that way again.

She ordered two slice of vegetarian pizza but she didn't want to admit why, "It's _Not_ tofu." She said to herself as she turned around and walked to a table. She took no more than a step when she saw a blur land in front of her. The blur was an eagle… a green eagle. She felt her heart jump into her throat, "Buh-Beast Boy?! W-Why are you here?!" She said to Beast Boy who was transforming into his normal self, her voice shaky and afraid.

She could almost feel her emotions starting to take over her powers and go out of control when, with a smile on his face, "Raven! I've been looking all over the Tower for you!" He hugged her tightly, he was about as surprised as she was. After a moment of Raven blushing and trying not to smile she shoved him away.

A bit of anger, fear, and nervousness was in her tone, "What was that for? And what are you doing here??"

He put his hand behind his head, "Sorry uh heh heh… I guess I'm just happy that I finally found you is all," He grinned widely and looked her in the eyes making Raven fight off another smile, "And I'm here for the Tofu pizza of course! Either that or the vegetarian… I still haven't decided heh. Are you here for lunch too?"

_Why else would I be here…_ she thought to herself but said, "No… I just came here because I was walking around," Crossing her arms and looking away from Beast Boy's gaze. It was obvious to him that she was lying and even more obvious when her stomach groaned. Beast Boy's stomach groaned with it.

He knew she was lying but he didn't mind it much, "Uh, I guess we both shouldn't have skipped breakfast this morning huh?" He remembered how she looked in the sunshine and felt his heart skip a beat. She was still looking away, he knew she was thinking of leaving.

"C'mon Raven, let's sit down and eat together." He said with his grin and in an uplifting voice.

"N-No thanks Beast Boy…" Her stomach growled in defiance as she turned her back to Beast Boy and got ready to fly away. She felt something that felt like a shock in her hand, it traveled up her arm and straight to her chest, it was a warm and wonderful feeling. Beast Boy had grabbed her hand to keep her from flying away for a second longer.

He said in quiet, sad, almost hurt voice, "Raven... Please stay. The truth is…" He swallowed, "I really need to talk with you about something… That's why I turned the Tower upside looking for you. _It's_ really important, I'm not just trying to bug you. So please Raven stay here for me… Please..." His eyes almost started to water at the last word. Raven pulled her hand away and stood there silent for a moment. She took a step forward away from Beast Boy then turned to look at him, taking her hood off, and gave Beast Boy a look of compassion he never would have imagined was there.

She breathed out the word, not annoyed at all but worried, "… Okay …" She walked with him over to a table and sat down. The waitress brought her two slices of vegetarian pizza and laid them down on the table between the two.

Beast Boy snapped to attention and said with some enthusiasm, "Oh right! I forgot to order my pizza!" He stood up to go when he felt something like a shock from his hand that went up his arm and straight to his chest, it felt great.

Raven in a surprised tone, "We can share mine," Thinking Beast Boy might think she meant it in the way Starfire and Robin were sharing she quickly added, "I mean… I have two slices and there's no point in wasting money right?" She said this with some actual cheerfulness in her voice. She finally stopped fighting the smile and let it out.

"Really? You mean it Raven??" He nearly jumped up with excitement, "Thanks Raven!" He returned Raven's smile with a grin and bit into the vegetarian pizza. Raven did the same.

Beast Boy wasn't just grateful that she was sharing a meal with him, he was thanking Raven for showing some emotion to him.

Raven noticed her powers didn't go out of control after Beast Boy hugged her, that's why she decided not to run away from him this time. Not to say she isn't afraid she still might lose control.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**More Soon, real soon. Hope this has been worth the read so far :)  
**


	4. Confession

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Teen Titans****  
**

**Next Chapter. Enjoy! One more to go :nod:  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 4: Confession

Beast Boy and Raven sat at the table, eating their pizza. They glanced at each other, smiling, whenever their eyes happened to meet. They finished their meals around the same time and accidentally locked in a strange gaze. Raven stopped and looked away when she started thinking about what Beast Boy was going to say. Not only did she feel confused and afraid but she also felt embarrassed at herself that she was hoping he would say what she thought he was going to.

They were silent for a few minutes. Beast Boy looked down at the empty plate then back at Raven to smile at her. She noticed the smile from out of the corner of her eye and, without looking at him out of some type of fear, "Well Beast Boy… What did you want to talk about?" She turned her head towards him but just when she was about to look into his eyes she quickly shifted them somewhere else, "You…made it sound like _It_ was serious…" She started to slowly outline his body, avoiding his eyes.

Beast Boy started to avoid looking at Raven's eyes as well, looking at the table and floor, "Yeah… I guess _It_ is serious…" He looked back towards her eyes with another smile and she finally returned the gaze along with a small smile of hers. That smile nearly made him the happiest teenager in the city for as long as it lasted.

They sat there lost in each other's eyes until they both started to show signs of blushing then both looked to their left quickly, "… … Are you gonna tell me or are you waiting for me to guess?" She said to him, cracking a smirk, trying to be a little more sarcastic than insulting to calm both of them down.

"I am, just…give me a second to figure out what I'm tryin' to say…" Beast Boy closed his eyes and faced the floor between him and Raven as she looked back towards him. He looked up and opened his eyes and locked himself on those beautiful eyes again. He smiled and she started to blush, "Well Raven… I wanted to tell you…" He started to blush and looked around for a second, for some sort of refuge, before returning to Ravens eyes, "That… I mean lately I've… That I've… … …" His heart was beating a mile a minute.

Raven moved herself closer to him so she wouldn't miss anything he said, "That you've…?" She insistent, becoming anxious. Her heart started to beat almost as fast as Beast Boy's in anticipation.

"That I've… I mean I think I…" He closed his eyes tight, fighting to get the words out, facing the ground again. Then, looking back up at Raven quickly and with passion in his eyes he spoke louder, "I think I love you Raven!" Both of their hearts felt like they stopped and tried to jump up their throat. They locked in another stare, blushing but neither of them looking away, neither of them wanted to look away.

Beast Boy spoke a few seconds later in what seemed like hours of bliss just staring into her eyes, "That's… That's _It_ Raven… … That's _It_…" Still locked in her eyes he started to lean closer to Raven.

She stayed backed her head away slightly, knowing what he was doing, and said with a kindness in her voice she didn't even know she had, "Beast B--- … Gar … I don't know if we can... I mean I don't even know if I---"

It was clear to Beast Boy that she was attempting to hide her emotions yet again, he cut her off, "I didn't know if I did either… I wasn't totally sure until this morning… When I saw you shining in the sunlight, reading your book… You're beautiful Raven. You're shining even now, shining in my eyes…" He reached out with his hand cupped her cheek in it, his eyes started to water at how happy he was. Raven felt nothing but love for him when he said those words.

She put her own hand over his, and gave it a gentle squeeze. A sign to herself that she was letting her emotions out, "Gar… … … I think… … I think I…" She started to lean towards him, he started to lean more towards her, "You think you…?" They leaned even closer to each other to fill in the short gap between them, he started to slowly close his eyes, "I think I lo…lo--" She started to slowly close her eyes as well. Their lips were close enough to feel each other's breathing, then close enough to feel the warmth of each other's lips radiating off.

She threw Beast Boys hand off her face and quickly got out of her seat, "I can't!" She said with a blushing face and teary eyes, she quickly turned and started to run away when she felt that shock again, that shock in her hand traveling quicker this time to her chest.

Beast Boy cried the words out as he stood up, his hand grasped tightly but tenderly around hers, "You **Can** Raven… I know you feel it the same as I do! That's why every time we touch, whether I'm helping you up when you get knocked down or when I'm trying to stop you from leaving… That's why we feel this… this feeling in our hearts."

Ravens heart jumped again at the fact that Beast Boy shared with her whatever that feeling was. She even felt Beast Boy's heart jump back and she knew he felt hers to begin with. Raven's teary eyes turned into sobbing ones, "Gar you don't understand… I can't, it's too--- "

"Dangerous?" stopping her before she started, "I'm not afraid of your emotions," He started to perk up a little, sounding almost cheerful, "I'm not afraid of your anger 'cause I know I'll be there to calm you down, I'm not afraid of your fear 'cause I know I'll be there to hold you through it, I'm not afraid of your hatred 'cause I know I'll be there to turn it around, I'm not afraid of your sadness 'cause I know I'll be there to make you smile, and I'm not afraid of your love… 'Cause … 'Cause I know what I want now..."

She turned to look at him, he was smiling with his own shine around him now. She wanted to hold him close to her, close to her heart, she wanted to tell him everything she felt. She closed her eyes tightly, making the tears run faster, and lunged at him hugging him tightly like she was never letting go of him. He hugged her back with the same tightness, the tears still in both of their eyes, "I'm… I'm sorry Gar!" She let go, breaking free of his hug and flying off before Beast Boy had a chance to grab hold again.

"Raven… … …" His eyes widened as he watched her fly away. There weren't a lot of people there but the few who were stared at him. But it didn't matter to him, nothing really mattered right now in his confused state of sudden depression. He looked down at the ground in front of him where some of Raven's tears fell only to notice his own tears falling into them. He closed his eyes and walked back to his chair. He looked down at the empty plate, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do.

Raven was trying to wipe the tears from her eyes on her way back to the Tower but the they just kept flowing, "I can't I can't I can't," She kept repeating to herself, sounding like she was trying to convince herself then said honestly, "… I can't risk it... I can't lose him…" When she landed on the Tower's roof she didn't want the others to see her running through the hallways with a still teary face, she phased herself through the roof straight down to her room. She collapsed on her bed, grasping her pillow close to her body, the tears still flowing and a the pain of sadness starting to set it.

Beast Boy started to stare at the Tower as he talked to himself, "I love her… And I know deep down she really loves me…" He felt like there was a hole in his chest, "But I don't think there's anything else I can do..." He sobbed a little heavier, crossing his arms on the table and settling his head into them for a long while.

Some time later he decided to fly back to the Tower. The sun was getting close to setting when he landed on the roof. He decided to take a seat near the edge until the sun went down, maybe even for the entire night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A bit depressing? Yeah... More soon! Last chapter coming up. (This was originally supposed to be the last chapter but I had the urge to write one last chapter.)  
**


	5. What Do We Do Now?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Teen Titans****  
**

**The Final Chapter. I hope it does not disappoint you :)  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 5: What Do We Do Now?**

Raven lifted her head from the bed as she heard a quiet knock at her door. She sniffled a few times, still crying mostly into her pillow, and ignored the knocking. She figured it was Beast Boy trying to talk to her about what had happened earlier.

"It's Robin, can I come in?" He said through the door. She lay there for a minute, trying todecide whether or not she wanted to talk to anyone, then finally decided to sit up.

She turned to the wall opposite the door and tried to wipe the tears from her face, "… Yeah… Come in…" She wasn't trying to show any emotion, like she had been doing most of her life, but it would be apparent to anyone that there was sadness in that voice.

Robin slowly opened the door and walked in. Raven sensed Starfire was behind him but then heard her leaving. Robin went around the bed to sit next to her and stared at the same wall, respecting Raven's pride. She had stopped drying her tears as soon as Robin was in viewing range of her face and they appeared to stop for the moment.

After a minute of silence, "Beast Boy's sitting on the roof." Robin finally said, still staring straight ahead at the wall.

"… Why? And what does that have anything to do with---"

Robin cut her off, "He told us what happened in the city. Not at first, but after about a half an hour of crying and hugs he finally told us." He said this in his calm, almost monotone way trying not to corner her. After another minute of silence Raven's tears started to come back. She broke her stare on the wall and looked to her left, away from Robin. She let out an involuntary quiet whimper and started to subtly wipe her tears, hiding the fact that she was crying.

He went on, "Cyborg decided to fix him up something to eat, since some tofu usually gets him in a better mood. Starfire's heading back up to the roof to comfort him some more."

She managed to speak, "And you drew the short straw to come and---"

He cut her off again, "No, I wanted to." He looked at her, even though she was facing away from him, and put his hand on her shoulder, "We've always shared a connection Raven. You've been in my mind, remember? Something must have stuck from it…"

She was silent for a few seconds then spoke before Robin could keep going on, he was giving her time to think about talking, "… I know… And I know we still have some sort of connection. I'm sorry Robin, I didn't mean to peer too far in to..." She was starting to talk more like her normal self and not as sad, but her tears were still running and this time they didn't seem to want to stop.

"Don't be sorry Raven, it's made us a better team… And not to mention closer friends." She could tell a comforting smirk found a way to his face. He went on talking after Raven decided to stay silent, "Look, I know you're afraid of showing or even feeling emotions but---"

Raven cut him off this time, "You don't understand Robin! If I lose control---"

Another cut off, "--- of your emotions you could hurt someone or hurt everyone close to you, believe it or not I do understand. But I know Gar wouldn't let anything like that happen," He paused to take his hand off her shoulder, "Gar's a good guy Raven, you can trust him. He knows you as well as you know him."

She finally looked him the eyes, she was crying and blushing. She suddenly sounded angry, "He doesn't know me and I don't know him!" Her eyes were starting to turn red and split into four when she closed them and seemed to sink into herself trying to relax. She knew what she just said didn't make sense and was trying to figure out why she got so mad suddenly.

Robin didn't flinch during this, he kept looking right into her eyes, "That's what happens when you bottled up those kind of emotions Raven, they turn into something worse. No one wants that to happen to them, and I _know_ you don't."

Something seemed to click in her mind, she opened her eyes with shock in them and was crying even harder now, making a hurt expression appear on her face. She dived at Robin, hugging him tightly and soaking his shoulder with her tears, "I can't Robin! I can't! I can't! I don't want to lose him!" She started to feel relieved as she went on shouting into his shoulder, finally letting the truth out,.She cried out the rest of her words, "If I get close to him he's just going to go away and I'll lose him! Or something will just take him away!"

"You're not going to lose him Raven, Gar wouldn't do something like that to you. And the Titans would never let anything happen to either of you. We protect each other, you know that."

Another click in her mind, she started to sob harder. They were silent, except for Raven's crying, for a few minutes then Raven decided to talk, "What…" she sniffled, "What do I do?" Her crying started to finally stop. She took her head off of Robin's shoulder and settled her hands on the sides of her bed. She wanted to look him in the eyes for an answer.

He smirked, "You know what you have to do." She stared at him for a minute depressingly, afraid of what he meant then shook her head trying to shake off the fear. She wasn't afraid, that was just a lie. She knew exactly what she had and wanted to do. She stood up quickly and headed for to the door, she stopped to straighten her cape and turned around. Robin was standing a few feet behind her with a smug look on his face.

She wiped her eyes one last time and smiled at Robin, "Thanks… For everything." He made a small nodding motion. Raven was still smiling when she walked quickly out of her room and through the hallways. She started running, afraid that if she got to the roof Beast Boy wouldn't be there to hear what she had to say. She didn't want to use her powers to get there, she wasn't even thinking about her powers anymore because she didn't care about them going out of control, not when she was with him. She started to get excited about the whole thing when she got to the stairs to the roof. Actual excitement.

On the roof:

Starfire and Beast Boy sat at the edge of the roof. Starfire was hugging him until he stopped another fit of crying. He was feeling a little better since he talked about it but still felt hopeless about Raven. He let go of Starfire and backed away a little.

"I will go check on Cyborg and Robin. Will you be OK alone friend?" Starfire asked in a very caring voice.

He responded sounding a little depressed, "Yeah… I'll be okay." He put on a little smile and pepped up, "Thanks for talking with me Star, it really helped me." She giggled in agreement, "You are most welcome!" Feeling happy she had helped her friend she floated to the roof access and down the stairs out of sight.

Beast Boy stared down at his dangling feet and the ground far below then looked up at the setting sun. He sat there staring at the sky until he finally said to himself, "… Man… I just had to fall in love with someone who doesn't 'Do' emotio---" he stopped talking to himself when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He swiveled his head towards the roof access, "Wow Star that was quick, how's---" He stopped, realizing who he was talking to as the shining beauty slowly walked up the stairs looking straight into his eyes. He blushed for a moment then closed his eyes and stood up, looking either disappointed or angry.

Raven took a step in his direction then stopped. She had an angry look on her face and spoke in an aggravated voice, "Beast Boy! I got something to tell you!" She marched towards him, not a sign of a smirk or a smile on her face.

Beast Boy fired back with the same look she had, "What? You here to make me feel worse?! Well here's a news flash, you can't make me feel any worse than you already did!" He marched towards her until she stopped a few inches away from him. They both looked at each other with anger in their faces. Then suddenly Raven looked happy, smiling. She lunged at him, nearly cuddling a now very confused Beast Boy.

Blushing, "Uh… Raven? Aren't you mad at me about something…again?"

She loosened her grip enough to look Beast Boy in the eyes, "Mad? No," She started blushing and said sarcastically, "I'm just in love with an idiot."

Beast Boy's heart seemed to stop with excitement as he stared into her eyes and let the words soak in, "Did you just say… You mean you love me??" His eyes widened, waiting for a response.

Raven looked away from him and sighed, "If its gonna take you this long to figure it out…" She looked back at him to smile, "I love you Gar." She said this with more happiness in her voice than she knew she had.

He blushed and felt like he couldn't speak. He finally managed to get the words out, "Raven… I love you too!" He said with more excitement than ever before spoken and finally returned her tight hug. She rested her head in his shoulder and he did the same in hers.

After this long moment of bliss he backed away an inch, still holding on to her, and gave a shaky smile, "So… Where do we go from here? What do we do now?" He never stopped smiling even though he sounded worried.

She seemed to be thinking of an answer. After a few moments of gazing into those green eyes she finally spoke smiling, "I don't know how things are going to end up...or even where we go from here Gar… But I have a good idea of where to start." She slowly leaned her head towards him and slowly closed her eyes. Beast Boy's eyes widened then started to close.

The two shadows on the setting sun decided for themselves that nothing else could ever feel so warm, so tender, so wonderful, so full of life, and so full of love.

**_The End.  
_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ahh, well I hope that was a "cute" enough of an ending for you, a nice little resolve right? Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this fanfiction!  
Keep an eye out for the _Next Episode:_ "The Demon Hero, Razgriz." Which does two things: it introduces my Original Character to the team and continues the BBxRae relationship from this fanfic.  
**


End file.
